With Help From My Friends And Karmic Synergy
by Dana87
Summary: The day after the finale. How do our favorite characters work things out? Two-parter. Eventual Cappie/Casey *Completed*
1. Due To Lack Of Interest, Tomorrow Is

**Due To Lack Of Interest, Tomorrow Is Cancelled**

"So, my sister still has feelings for you," Rusty said, sitting down next to Cappie on the couch in the Kappa Tau house. Rusty had been surprised to see his big brother because according to the KT schedule, it was in the middle of nap time, something that Cappie was so known to love. He never missed an opportune nap, even when something was bothering him. This, however, was _big_.

Cappie looked over at Rusty with his signature Spitter-you're-a-moron-for-even-speaking-those-words look. "Well, Spitter, it appears so."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Cappie replied. "At risk of sounding in_credibly_ sappy and romantic and barf, it's kind of what I wanted, isn't it? But now that I can have it, I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean you're not so sure?" Rusty asked. "Rebecca dumped you because you weren't over Casey."

"Thanks for that reminder, Spitter."

"You haven't been in an actual relationship since then," Rusty continued. "You should be thrilled."

"But I'm not," Cappie said, blankly staring at nothing in particular, just lost in thought.

"Why not?"

Cappie slowly looked back at his little brother. "I don't know. Maybe because she _just_ broke up with Maxi-pad."

"Maxi-pad," Rusty chuckled. "But that's harsh. He's one of my friends, and…"

"Focus," said Cappie.

"Right," Rusty nodded. "Who cares if she and Max just broke up? She did it for you."

"No offense Spitzoid, but your sister has a history of being confused," he said. "Do you know just _how_ many times she's kissed me and then said it was a mistake? I don't want to be that mistake again."

"So just wait it out, see what happens?" Rusty mused warily, unsure of what to say.

"You know, Spitter, that is a _great_ idea," Cappie smiled.

"You know that you'll eventually have to talk to her, right?" Rusty asked. "I mean, you _did_ kind of break her heart, you know."

"Yes, I know. I will," Cappie replied, "or you'll somehow work your little brother ways and get us both in the same room, right?"

"Am I that predictable?" chuckled Rusty.

"Yes, Spitter," laughed Cappie. "You totally are."

**********

"He hasn't said anything to you, Ash?" Casey asked her best friend. It was the day after The End of the World and Cappie _still_ hadn't said a word to her.

"No," Ashleigh said quietly. "I've already told you what happened a million times. I talked to him about you and asked him what he was going to do. He stared off into space for like five minutes and then walked away. That's the last time I saw him."

"I think I made a huge mistake," Casey groaned, putting her face into on of her pillows.

Ashleigh just looked on from across their bedroom at her best friend. "Casey, even if nothing happens with Cappie, I think you did the right thing. Sure, Max lavaliered you and you had a future with him…"

"Thanks Ash," Casey said, looking up. "You're a real help."

"Let me finish," Ashleigh chuckled. "Case, even if you stayed with him, you weren't in it. You would be staying with him because of his safety, not because you love him. You love Cappie."

"I do," she groaned again, placing her face back on the pillow.

"Just wait it out and see what happens," Ashleigh smiled.

**********

"I know I said 'love the sinner, hate the sin,' but right now, I'm _really_ hating the sin," Dale said as he walked into his and Rusty's apartment. Rusty and Jordan were once again making out on the couch.

"Sorry, Dale," Jordan said shyly as she pulled away from Rusty. "So how's it going?"

"Nice try, changing the subject," Dale answered. "I'm not going to forget what sin you were about to commit."

"Come on Dale," Rusty chuckled.

"What happened with Professor Hastings?" Dale asked Rusty, suddenly remembering that his roommate ditched his all-nighter in order to party instead of bringing his grade up.

"I got a firm talking to," said Rusty. "I'll get the grade up, Dale."

"You better," he said sternly.

"I'm going to head out," Jordan said nervously. "I'll see you later, Rus." She gave him a quick kiss before quickly leaving the apartment.

"Thanks for chasing my girlfriend away," Rusty said sarcastically.

"I was only helping you fight temptation," Dale smiled.

"And how was _your_ night of temptation?"

"Well, she got really drunk which I _highly_ disprove of," Dale said. "And she took off all of her clothes when I took her to her place."

"Wow, Dale, how did you turn that down?" Rusty grinned.

"That art history class is doing wonders for my libido," Dale answered.

"Your libido?" Rusty laughed.

"Well, yeah. It's easy to resist when I see the exact same thing in class all the time."

"Good luck with that, Dale."

**********

Cappie was in desperate need of a pick-me-up, but unfortunately the End of the World party had left the KT brothers with less than desired funding. A trip to Gentleman's Choice (the strip club) was out of the question, especially because he could not allow Casey to pick up the tab this time.

So, he settled for the Espresso Farm, taking a small table that was somewhat away from the rest, hoping to be ignored.

"Cappie?" said an unrecognizable voice and he kept in the groan that was threatening to come out.

He looked up from the rings on his fingers that he was playing with to see a girl standing at his table, looking surprised, but happy.

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Cappie?" she asked.

"As you live and breathe," he smiled.

"I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you in forever," she said, taking the seat opposite him. "How have you been?"

Cappie didn't know what to say. He had no _idea_ who this girl was. She was short, about Casey's height, and she looked a little wild. If he were to judge her, he would have guessed that she had been skateboarding through the quad when she had spotted him. She was wearing a pair of paint-splotched jeans, and some obscure band t-shirt under an opened flannel shirt. There was a knit beanie on her head, which also looked a bit wild. There were three piercings that he could see: one in her left eyebrow and two in her bottom lip. Her eyes were a bright blue and he swore that he had seen them before, he just didn't know where.

"I've been great, I guess, since the last time I've seen you," he said, hoping that she didn't notice his confusion.

"It's been so long," the girl smiled. "I barely even recognized you."

"And I you," Cappie smiled.

She tilted her head to the side a little and raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled at her as she stared at him. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Of course I do," Cappie said loudly. "That night we spent together was unforgettable."

"What night?" she smirked.

"Uh," he stammered and she continued to smirk at him. He decided to just go for broke. "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

"No, Cappie," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll see you around," she standing up. She chuckled as she walked away.

Cap sighed and took a sip of his coffee, wondering what else could go wrong. "Chip!" he heard being called out.

He put on a fake smile and greeted the newcomer. "Dale! How is my favorite Conservative, Confederate flag loving, purity pledger?"

"Not so good with the latter of that statement," Dale sighed, sitting in the seat that the eccentric girl had just left.

"Aw," Cappie replied, sticking out his lip in a fake pout. "Are you having some trouble keeping your pants up?"

"Yes, I am," Dale said. "Sheila's having zero problem with that."

"Keeping your pants up?"

"No," Dale said, shaking his head back and forth. "Hers are always off."

"I don't see the problem here, Dale," Cappie said. "It seems to me like you need my Cougar Kit."

Cappie stood up and patted Dale on the back as he walked past him. Dale let out a nervous laugh before laying his head on the table.

**********

"Still no word from Cappie?" Ashleigh asked Casey as they went for a walk on the quad.

"No, and I'm beginning to think that he's avoiding me," Casey replied sadly. She knew from the night before that Cappie didn't want her, but Ashleigh had given her a bit of hope, and that hope was slowly diminishing. "So, I need to get over him."

"Right," said Ashleigh. "And it's only taken you two years to figure out that you _want_ him. When you're over him, come to my nursing home and tell me all about it."

"Very funny, Ash," Casey chuckled. "I just need to focus on something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, a few hours ago, my old friend from high school called and told me that she'd be in town for a week or two," Casey replied. "I can hang out with her and catch up."

"Old friend from high school?" said Ashleigh. "Sounds like fun."

**********

Calvin opened his bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway to see if the coast was clear before exiting the room, clad in only his bath towel. He walked down the hall, but stopped as he heard a voice say his name. "Calvin, wait up."

He turned around and Evan Chambers ran forward. "Did you have fun at the KT party last night?" Calvin asked him after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Surprisingly, yes," Evan shrugged. "The KT's are actually pretty good at throwing parties to make you forget things. I somehow forgot _all_ about what was bothering me."

"Yeah, I know was you mean," Calvin mumbled as Grant left their room as well, also wearing a bath towel. Grant walked past them and into the bathroom.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for all you've said to me," Evan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was clearly uneasy with what he was saying. "I mean, you are my little brother and all, but you gave me some really good advice. So thanks."

"Uh," Calvin stammered. "You're welcome."

There were a few more awkward moments of silence before Evan broke it. "Well, I seem to be keeping you from your shower, so I'll just be…" He trailed off as he walked down the hallway and out of sight. Calvin turned back around and went into the bathroom.

"Coast is clear," Grant smirked, peeking out of one of the shower stalls.

**********

Rusty settled into the couch, finally able to relax. He had enough cleaning at the KT house, studying for his honors classes, and dealing with his friends' issues. He had spent most of the day with Jordan, but right now, he was exhausted and he was happy to be at home relaxing.

Until the doorbell rang moments later. He groaned and picked himself off of the couch and dragged himself to the apartment door. He looked through the peep hole, and even though he did not recognize the visitor, he opened the door anyway. "Can I help you?" he said as politely as he could.

"Rusty Cartwright, is that how you treat your guests?" said the girl at the door. "Me of all people? You could at lease _sound_ enthused."

"Uh, I'm sorry," Rusty said. "I'm not entirely sure who you are."

"All those years living next door to me and you don't even know who I am," she sighed, causing Rusty's eyes to widen. "And to think, Casey even gave me this address to meet you today because she's busy with something."

"You're my neighbor?" Rusty asked. "You can't be Devin Bates."

"Yes, I can," she smirked.

"Devin?"

"Rusty!"

"Wow, come on in," Rusty said, stepping aside to allow the girl to enter. "I didn't even recognize you with all the piercings."

"Yeah, moving out and going off to school has done _wonders_, right?" Devin laughed. "How have you been? How's the wonderful world of Polymer Science?"

"Well, if I had a way to hold together my life like I can build a polytet—," Rusty started but stopped himself. "It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"I've got a few weeks off of school," Devin said, "so I decided to come for a visit. Visit my favorite Cartwrights."

"I'm sure we're the only ones you know," Rusty said dryly.

"I sure don't want to hang out with your parents," Devin laughed. "But come on, tell me all about your college life. Any different from high school?"

"Like a one hundred and eighty degree turn," Rusty laughed. "I've got a girlfriend, a bunch of different friends, and I'm in a fraternity."

"Come on, you are _not_ in a fraternity," Devin said, trying not to chuckle, but failing.

"Kappa Tau Gamma," Rusty said proudly. "I'll prove it. Come on. I'll introduce you to its president and everything."

**********

"Die, alien scum!" Cappie yelled at the television he was playing a video game on.

"Hey," Rusty said loudly, causing Cappie to jump and ultimately, die in his video game.

"You whore!" he yelled, throwing the game controller. "Spitter, what the hell?" he yelled, spinning around in his chair.

"Sorry, I just wanted to introduce you to someone," Rusty shrugged. "One of my friends from back home is here to visit and she didn't believe that I was in a fraternity."

"She, eh?" Cappie smirked. "Well, where is this girl?"

Rusty looked confused for a second and looked to his side, seeing that there was no one there and sighing. "Hold on," he said and looked around.

He stopped his search at the entryway, where his fraternity brothers were congregating.

"I think she's over there," Rusty said, turning back to Cappie. "She was my neighbor. Her name is Devin."

"Devin?" Cappie asked. "Devin Bates? I haven't seen her since freshman year." He paused and looked nostalgic. "Devin Bates. Quiet, little Devin Bates. She was a year younger that Case, no? She was so shy, but if I hadn't been dating your sister at the time, she wouldn't have been shy for long." He winked at Rusty, who rolled his eyes. He looked past Rusty and to his brothers. "Beav! Let the poor girl alone. Devin?"

Cappie's eyes widened when the girl from the coffee shop emerged from the crowd of his brothers. "Cappie," Devin smirked. "Remember me now?"

"I—uh, Devin?"

"I can't believe you're president of this place," Devin chuckled, looking around. "Take care of my Rusty, though, will you?" Her cell phone rang from her jeans pocket and every male in the room found their eyes traveling towards the sound. When she closed her phone with a loud snap, Cappie looked back to her face. "Casey wants me to meet the girls. I'll see you guys later."

"Spitter, you lived next door to that all your life?" said Ben Bennett, slapping him on the back once Devin laughed. "I envy you."

"She wasn't always like that," Cappie said, sitting on the couch. "She used to dress modestly and was not even close to the Greek type. I talked to her earlier and I didn't know who she was. She changed that much."

"So," Ben said to Rusty, "since you're with Jordan and all, you mind if I snag that?"

"You will do no such thing, Ben Bennett," Cappie answered. "One does not snag a girl like her. One must leave it up to Karmic Synergy."

"Cap, if you want her, just say so," sighed Ben.

"Casey's best friend from home?" Cappie chuckled. "Karmic Synergy, my friend."

**********

Later that night, Casey, Ashleigh, and Devin went to Dobler's to get drinks. The Zeta Beta's lost Devin as soon as they went into the crowded bar, but the shrugged it off and ordered drinks from the barkeep. "Cappie," Ashleigh said nervously as she noticed the person next to her at the bar. As far as she knew, Cappie and Casey had not spoken since Casey's ambush in the closet. "What brings you to Dobler's?"

Cappie raised an eyebrow at her before lifting his mug of beer and taking a swing.

"Right," smiled Ashleigh.

"Cappie, can I talk to you?" Casey asked, leaning over.

"Here?" asked Ashleigh. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'd listen to your friend, Case," said Cappie. "Now's not the time or place."

"I just need to talk to you for two minutes," Casey insisted and glared at her best friend. Ashleigh raised her hands in surrender and left the bar to search for a table.

"So, about what happened last night," Cappie started, but Casey interrupted him.

"No, not now," she said. "I need to talk to you about something completely different."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pulling a Cappie with this one," she said. "I don't want to talk about it now. We'll just wait it out and figure things out as they come. Karmic Synergy."

"I've always liked the way you think," he grinned, raising his glass. She raised her lemon drop in return. "Cheers."

After taking a sip of her drink, she spoke her mind. "Devin needs somewhere to stay while she's here," she said. "Can she bunk at the KT house?"

"No room in the inn," Cappie said. "What about the ZBZ house?"

"The girls are kind of afraid of her," Casey chuckled. "And besides, she's more of a frat girl than a sorority girl, wouldn't you say?" She turned and looked into the crowd and Cappie followed her gaze, settling his eyes on Devin, holding and _winning_ a beer chugging contest with his KT brothers.

"Understandable," Cappie shrugged. "What about Rusty's apartment? They have a futon."

"When she met Dale, he said that she is Satan incarnate," Casey replied. "Best case scenario is that Devin wakes up in the middle of the night, hurling three hundred and sixty degrees of pea soup. Why can't she bunk in your house? It's not like you don't know her."

"I don't know _this_ her," Cappie replied, pointing back at the drinking contest. "You know what my guys would do to her."

"She can handle herself, Cap. Obviously," she chuckled. "Come on. Just let her bunk Heath."

"Oh, I get it," he chuckled after taking another swig of his beer. "Pawn the scary girl off to the gay kid. I can't. He's got roomies."

"What about you?" Casey smirked. "You're all alone in that big room of yours."

"And you would know," Cappie smiled coyly.

"Set up a cot," Casey said. "Please." She stuck out her lip in a pout and Cappie sighed.

"Alright."

"Cappie! Casey! The gang's all here!" Devin laughed, coming up to them in the bar. "Wait, where's Chambers? We're missing one!"

"Can I get you a lemon drop?" Casey asked her.

"Hell no, give me a Zombie," Devin said, more to the bartender than anyone. The man behind the bar looked taken aback as he poured from many different liquor bottles.

"See, Cap? She'll be fine," said Casey.

"Alright," grinned Cappie. "Hello, roomie."


	2. Countdown, And So It Begins

**Countdown, And So It Begins**

On the second day after The End of the World party, Rusty walked into the Kappa Tau house. The ground floor was surprisingly empty and quiet. It was late enough for his brothers to be up, especially because they couldn't party due to their suspension of their social calendar. Rusty walked into the kitchen and found Cappie pouring coffee into two cups. "Top o' the mornin' to ya, Spitter!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Cap," replied Rusty. "Where is everyone?"

"Ogling upstairs," groaned Heath, walking into the room and very noticeably rolling his eyes.

Rusty and Cappie looked at each other in confusion before both heading upstairs. They found their brothers standing outside of Cappie's room, looking in through the open door.

"Are you serious, guys?" Cappie sighed when he and Rusty pushed through them to the front.

"Rusty, there you are," said Dale from down the hall. He also pushed through the KT brothers to get to them. "I was wondering if you wanted to—oh my good gosh," he said, becoming distracted and looking over Rusty's shoulder. The guys were ogling Devin, who was sleeping on the cot that Cappie had set up for her the previous night ("Since when do we have a cot, Beav?"). She was lying on her stomach, her feet towards the door, and the blankets were only covering her upper half, leaving her legs and panty-clad bottom exposed. "I'm going to Hell. I can't resist any longer. Satan presented himself as a snake to Eve and gave her the fruit of knowledge," said Dale, seemingly in a trance. "Devin is that snake and wow, look at that _apple_."

Cappie coughed and stepped in front of him. "There's nothing to see here, guys."

"Cap never shares," mumbled Beaver as he turned around.

"She is not mine _to_ share," replied Cappie. "Nothing happened. She slept in her cot, I slept in my bed, both _clothed_."

"Barely," grinned Wade, peeking around Cappie.

"Enough," the president said. "Go."

The group slowly walked away, moaning and mumbling in their new depression. Cappie rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He set the cups of coffee on his dresser. "Devin?" he said. "Devin."

"Mmph," she mumbled, rolling around on her cot. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Cappie replied. Devin rubbed her eyes and sat up. She fixed the blankets over herself and sleepily looked at Cappie. "Devin, you should probably sleep with pants on. In this house, you'll get mauled dressed like that."

"Maybe I want to," she winked and stood up, letting the blanket fall. Cappie tried his hardest to look at her eyes. Devin reached under the cot and grabbed her duffel bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans and slid into them slowly.

Cappie gulped. "Uh, coffee?" he said, standing up and walking over to his dresser.

"Thanks," she said, and walked over to him. She ignored the cup on the dresser and looked at the other things on it. "You're quite the jewelry man."

"Yeah, what can I say?" he chuckled. "I'm your modern Jack Sparrow."

"No," she said. "He was sexy."

"_I'm_ sexy," he said quickly.

"Right," she said, looking back to the dresser. "I'm stealing this." She picked up one of his necklaces and put it around her neck. He didn't mind much because it was one that he rarely wore. She also picked up several different metal rings, but he didn't recognize them. She slid two of them into her lip and one in her eyebrow and he understood. She had taken them out the night before. He didn't even notice that he could _not_ stop watching her.

She walked back over to her cot and dug through her bag. She pulled out a t-shirt and quickly took off the one she was wearing. Cappie coughed nervously and looked out the window, taking a sip of his coffee. When he looked back at her, she was fully dressed again and putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"What is there to do around here?" she asked, settling her hands on her lap. Her phone buzzed and she opened it and pressed a few buttons before shutting it again. "Nevermind. I'm meeting Casey for lunch. See ya."

Once she left, Cappie changed his clothes and then went back downstairs, carrying both mugs of coffee, one completely untouched. "You are so lucky," smirked Wade.

"Nothing happened," replied Cappie.

"Cap, you let Karmic Synergy put her in your room and nothing happened?" asked Ben Bennett.

"She's Casey's best friend," Cap answered, sitting on the couch. "It was her first night here. Karmic Synergy is still working everything out."

"I thought Ashleigh was her best friend," said Beaver.

"She is," Cap answered. "Devin is her best friend from home. They're neighbors. I can't go rushing into bed with this girl after what's been happening with Casey. Karmic Synergy will take care of everything."

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"I hope so," sighed Cappie. "She changed her clothes right in front of me. I really, _really_ wanted to…"

**********

"How was staying at Cappie's?" asked Casey.

"It was fine," Devin shrugged. "He was actually quite the gentleman. Not the Cappie I remember."

"Did he say anything about me?" Casey asked warily, almost nervous about asking.

"Is that why you've got her staying at the KT house?" said Ashleigh, joining in on the conversation. The three of them were out at a nearby restaurant. "You want her to spy on Cappie?"

"No," answered Casey. "It's just a perk."

"No, he didn't say anything," chuckled Devin. "I'll get him to crack, though. I'll help you out."

**********

Dale was pacing back and forth in the apartment when Rusty and Jordan entered. "I'm going to Hell. I'm going to Hell. I'm going to Hell," he muttered over and over again as he paced in the living area.

"What's wrong, Dale?" Jordan asked him.

"I'm going to Hell!" he shouted, stopping and turning to face them while throwing his arms up in the air.

"We heard that about fifteen times," said Rusty. "What happened?"

"I am a sinner. I've sinned in the eyes of God and He will punish me," Dale said.

"What did you do?" Jordan asked.

"I've committed one of the ultimate sins. I have failed my parents, my church, and my fellow pledgers," he said. "I had sex with Sheila."

"What?" Rusty and Jordan both asked in unison.

"Holy crap," Rusty laughed and immediately started dialing his cell phone. "Calvin? You have to come over to the apartment now. You have to hear this." He paused and laughed harder. "Dale sinned. I know!"

"This is not funny!" yelled Dale and he sat down on the couch. "How can you think my damnation to eternal suffering in the pits of Hell is humorous? Oh wait, because _you're going with me_!"

"Dale, just calm down," Jordan said as she sat down next to him. "We'll work this out."

"Right," said Rusty after receiving a death glare from his girlfriend. "Just tell us what happened."

"I gave into temptation," Dale answered. "I let her take off my clothes and she touched me and I touched her. And then we both did things with our mouths—"

"That's too much information," said Rusty, interrupting him. "Did you go all the way? Wow, I sound like I'm twelve."

"Did you have sex?" asked Jordan.

"I penetrated her, yes," Dale replied.

They sat in silence, Rusty trying not to laugh and Jordan rubbing Dale's shoulder in support, until Calvin burst through the door. "Dale, what did you do?"

"I've failed you," he said. "I can no longer wear my ring. I've had sex."

Calvin snorted. "Are you going to Hell?"

"Yes!" Dale shouted and put his head in his hands. Jordan glared at Calvin.

"Dale," she said. "Can't you become a virgin again? I read about that."

"Yes, but it requires a lot of prayers and commitments to God," he answered.

"You've done it before," shrugged Rusty.

"Yes, but I can't break that commitment to Him again," he said. "I don't think I'll be able to resist again."

"Why not?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Dale sighed. "I liked it so much. I want to do it again. I'm so going to Hell."

"Sorry I wasn't there for you," Calvin shrugged.

"Wait a second," said Rusty. "When did this happen? Just this morning you were asking me if I wanted to do something with you and you weren't worked up like now."

"She came over after I left your frat house," Dale said. "It just happened."

"You're going to be fine," said Jordan.

"What about you, Calvin? There's still hope for you," Dale said. Calvin looked away nervously and scratched his neck. "No, Cal. You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh well, you were already going to Hell anyway," he shrugged in reply. "At least I'll have a friend."

*********

Cappie threw back a shot at Dobler's. He was pretty proud of himself. It was the night before Casey's friend Devin was leaving and he avoided both talking to Casey and ravishing Casey's friend Devin. Devin didn't make it easy, though. She had every guy in the KT house practically drooling over her, Cappie definitely being one of him. Every morning, he woke up to see Devin sleeping across the room from him in different stages of undress. He wanted to join her in that cot, or pick her up and lay her down on his bed. He wanted to wake her up and then make sure she becomes _wide awake_. First, he would…

"Cappie," said Rusty, coming up to him at the bar and interrupting him from his thoughts. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Oh well," Rusty sighed. "Hey, did you hear about Dale?"

"No," Cappie said. "What happened to my little chipmunk?"

Rusty gave him a curious look, but then shook it off. "He lost his virginity."

"No," said Cappie.

"Yes," chuckled Rusty. "He and Sheila did the nasty."

"Spitter, you did _not_ just call it that."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Are you ready to get my neighbor out of your house?"

"Yes, dammit," Cappie said. "She's corrupting our brothers. She's giving them a misconception of women."

"How so?"

"She actually wants to play drinking games with us at noon," Cappie said. "She watches football and eats Cheezaritos with Beaver. She beat _Wade_ at video games. This isn't right. Hot girls don't do that."

"_Someone_ has a crush on her," mumbled Rusty. Cappie just glared at him. "What about my sister, Cap? I don't think Karmic Synergy is working."

"Just like you thought it wasn't working with Andylicious?"

"Right," Rusty mumbled and left the bar.

Before Cappie had the chance to order another drink, Devin joined him. "Hey Cap," she said. "I'm going to head back. I've got an early flight. I can't get too smashed."

"I'll walk you," Cappie said loudly over the music. When they got outside, where it was much quieter, he asked, "Did you have a nice visit?"

"Yeah, I missed this place," she said. "It was a lot different this time, though. I should have come here for school."

"It's okay, I guess," he laughed. "It's still school."

"You don't go to class," she pointed out.

"True," he said. "Ok, so this place is pretty awesome. I almost don't want to graduate."

"Are you going to be able to?"

"Shut up."

When they got back to the house, they went up to Cappie's room and got ready for bed (both consisting taking off their jeans and climbing it bed, something that Cappie had become used to doing and seeing with Devin). "You know, this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Devin said.

"You thought it was going to be bad staying here with me?" he asked. "I'm hurt, Dev."

"Well from what Casey says, there is an endless stream of girls through this room. In through the door and out through the window," she said. "Is that right?"

"Maybe a little," chuckled Cappie.

"Not while I was here," said Devin. "I didn't even need my earplugs."

"I can be respectful when I want to be," Cap said. "I respect you."

"I was hoping I could be one of those girls," she mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed this, Cap," she chuckled. "I've kind of always had a crush on you."

Cappie sat in silence and stared at her. She climbed out of bed and walked over to his. She kneeled down in front of him on his bed and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back for a few moments, but he pulled back. "Devin, I can't. I just can't."

"Casey?" she asked.

He looked down at his lap.

"Cap," she said. "Go talk to her. Screw Karmic Synergy. Go do something about it."

"How do you know about Karmic Synergy?" Cappie asked her as he put his pants back on.

"I do know you, Cappie," she chuckled. "And I talk to Casey."

"She put you up to this?"

"Not exactly, now go!"

He ran out of the house and down Greek row. Once he got there, he wished that he would have knocked down that Psi Phi nerd that he passed and stole his inhaler. He bent over and rested his arms on his knees as he regained his breath before walking into the Zeta Beta house. "Casey!" he yelled. "Case, are you up?"

"Cappie?" she called back and she soon appeared at the top of the stairs. She was in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be at Dobler's," he said. "Thank God you were here because I'd die if I ran all the way to Dobler's."

"Why are you here, Cap?"

"I love you," he said. "There, I said it. I still love you. I loved you when I was with Rebecca. While I was with _anyone_. I thought that you might regret coming back to me, because it's _me_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"You broke up with Max for me," he said. "You cheated on Evan with me. I'm always the fall back guy. I made a huge mistake losing you the first time, and I keep losing you when you fall back on me. I can't do that anymore. That's why I turned you down last night. I can't keep being your mistake."

"I broke up with Max _after_ my talk with you," she said quietly. "I know Ash told you that I broke up with him. Even if nothing happens between us, it won't with Max either. I meant what I said."

Cappie looked down at his feet for a few seconds before looking back into her eyes. "Am I too late to accept your offer?"

"I don't know," she smirked. "It was for last night. You need Casey to overturn it."

Cappie smirked back, knowing where she was heading with this. "Well, you're Casey, right?"

"I am, Cap," she smiled. "And I've considered your appeal. Welcome."

He grinned and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around as he kissed her. They had kissed a number of times since their break up, but this time, he felt _at home_.

"You got Devin to do this, didn't you?" he asked after they broke the kiss. "You asked her to convince me to come over here, right?"

"Karmic Synergy, Cap," Casey smiled.

"I love you, Casey Cartwright."

"I love you—"

"Don't even _think_ about calling me by my name."

"I love you, Cappie."


End file.
